Gas Snake
by Xesum
Summary: Otacon does something he shouldn't have done...
1. Chapter 1

**Gas Snake - Chapter 1  
**

Otacon walked up and down the Nomad. His mind was just... empty. Old Snake was gone! Forever, never to be seen again. Otacon owed his whole life to Snake. Without Snake, Otacon would most likely be dead. He glanced at the coffin, Drebin was upset by the fact that he lost his #1 Customer. His monkey couldn't get any more cigarettes, what a sad day it was. Sunny was too upset to even see off the coffin before it was buried in a graveyard.

Inside the coffin lay Solid Snake's Body, it was all wasted away. Meyrl was trying to comfort Sunny, but it just wasn't working. On the other hand Johnny was neither upset or happy about what had happened, mainly because Snake treated him badly, but that Barrel always had the smell in.

"SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!" Yelled Otacon with the puddle of tears around him.

Later, after the burial, Otacon spent some time trying to do something in his lab. Drebin was trying to stay awake but he just nodded off. The monkey was teasing the chickens in their cages, Otacon was getting mad at this, so he took a cigarette from the pack of cigarettes snake had left, and gave it the monkey.

In the Morning, Meyrl came to Otacon to tell him something important: "SUNNY IS MISSING!" She yelled.

"Oh Christ, if only Snake was here, he could get her back." Otacon said in a depressed tone of voice. "But I did somewhat Clone some of Snakes DNA, and made a new copy of Snake." he said, with his face looking more happier.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Screeched Meyrl.

"Whoa there Meyrl, you sound like a Beauty and The Beast." Said Otacon.

The cloned body of Snake lay in it's machine, it torso was breathing. Meyrl was gob smacked. Otacon stared at Meyrl and asked her "Would you like the honour?".

"Um... I really don't want to, I mean it's not Snake-"

"Ah But it is Snake, I put his brain in this body." Otacon Interrupted.

Meyrl sighed, and opened the machines door, Liquid Nitrogen spread across the Nomad, waking Drebin up.

"Whoa it's snake, but he's younger... and, WHAT THE HELL?" said Drebin.

"What the... I thought I was dead?" questioned the Cloned Snake, who was looking a bit sheepish.

"Snake, you're in a new body, but it's still your brain, but I don't think that anyone will like the idea of you being back alive, so I'm just going to keep you as a "Clone", OK?" Explained Otacon, looking like he knows what he's doing. "You'll need a new name though."

"Hmm, well I'd like to keep the Snake bit." Grunted Snake.

"Liquid and Solid have been took, I'm afraid, How about: Gas Snake?" suggested Otacon. Snake Grunted, but nodded at this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gas Snake – Chapter 2**

As he walked towards Meyrl and Johnny's room, Snake could her something disturbing. As the Springs bounced Up and Down, Snake slowly crept towards the door, he looked through the door, his eyes widened. What Snake saw was not what he, or you, thought they were doing. Johnny and Meyrl were Jumping on the bed. Snake grunted, and lay his hand upon his forehead.

Eventually, morning happened on the Nomad, and everyone had gotten up and went to the main table. Sunny was already making the eggs (Putting the Lid on and leaving it for a minute). Snake was giving Johnny the Evil Eyes.

"What were you two doing last night?" Snake Grunted.

"We were jumping up and down on the bed, having fun." Replied Johnny.

"Well I thought it was something else." He Grunted. "OTACON! What's your take on the situation?"

"Uh well Snake, they were having fun, what did you expect?" Otacon replied.

"That's what I already know! You always tell me what I know, and never tell me what I need to know. I mean I had to look on to find out how to kill Vamp. How on earth am I supposed to know how to kill him?" Ranted Snake.

"Eat your eggs." Sunny suggested.

Snake Grunted towards this, but he did it anyway.

Later on, Otacon was having a panic attack over something that he saw on his computer. Gas Snake walked towards the Screen, and his jaw hit the floor.

"It's... It's... It's... NAOMI! OHHHH NAOMI OHHH NAOMI" Otacon cried.

"Pull yourself together Otacon!" Said Snake. "Wait, she's alive, isn't that a good thing?"

"She's with this head in a jar robot thing." said Otacon, still crying.

"It looks a bit like me or liquid." observed Snake.

"Well, your first mission in this body I guess-"

"I Thought I was Retired?" Snake Interrupted.

Later on the plane, Otacon was building a Mk. IV to help Snake on his upcoming mission. Again it was a small little robot on wheels, but this one had a cool Octo-Camo armour. The Mk. IV has got Flying system helped by a small Hover Drive, and it can save people that are dying by giving them electric shocks and special medical stuff.

As the plane landed at Johannesburg airport, Drebin gave Snake some weapons, including an M4 Carbine, an Operator, a Tranquillizer gun, Stun Knife and a MP8 Sub machine gun, all of which had enough weapon mods to make a shop. Snake was ready to get Naomi and find out who this look-a-like is.

Gas Snake walked towards the building where the Look-a-like and Naomi were. From where he was standing he could notice the heavy security around the place, and the snipers on the rooftops. Snake knew this was going to be a hard mission, but he knew he had to do it to get Otacon to shut up.

As Snake carefully slipped past all guards avoiding all contact whatsoever, he suddenly noticed that there were bat like creatures circling the building, he knew they were not real bats because they were too big, but he carried on. After he slipped past the first Checkpoint, he noticed rats crawling about the place and going in and out of different vent shafts, Snake did a slightly positive grunt and went prone.

After crawling through Rat infested vent shafts, snake was starting the find out that this new body of his, all young and fresh, was actually claustrophobic. This was a downfall for snake. Though he tried to carry on as hard as he could, and he tried not the scare the rats, and he tried not to make too much noise to alert the guards outside the vents.

As Snake drew nearer to the Second checkpoint, he suddenly noticed the head in a jar robot look-a-like thing again, however, now that Snake could hear who it was, he knew it was someone he knew. It was Liquid in Ocelot's head. Snakes eyes widened. His jaw prised open with shock and awe.

"How could this be possible?" Snake asked out loud. He suddenly regretted speaking his mind.

"Who said that?" Asked Liquid, making the robot wave it's arms at the guards, to signal them to check the vents, Snake was now really panicking, he had never gotten guards attention before.

"Liquid!" Snake yelled as the guards grabbed him by the arms and legs.

"Brother! We meet again... Though you may not called me Liquid, for I am now: Plasma Snake!!!" he said, giving an evil laugh.

"Liquid!" yelled Snake.

Otacon and Drebin were watching this through the Mk. IV's Camera, and Drebin was resting his hand on his head.

"Why does he always go "BROTHER!" and Snake always yells "Liquid", they better say something different or I'll stop watching this show." he said.

"It's not a show..." Otacon Sighed.


End file.
